


Day 7: Cotton Candy

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Everything's so strange now, it's easy for you to forget sometimes how different your normal was from Janey's normal.





	Day 7: Cotton Candy

“Cotton candy lip gloss, Janey?” you tease, holding up the little tube of clear liquid.

“Oh, gosh, I forgot I still had that.” she laughs, a sound that sets your pale cheeks aflame.

“So, uh...” you scramble for a topic that'll keep you from staring like a werido. “Does it actually taste like cotton candy?”

Jane shrugs. “A little? Cotton candy's more about the texture than the flavour, but it sure is sugary enough.”

You look at the little tube in your hand, the blue of its cap almost the same shade as Jane's eyes. “Hey, Janey, how weird would it be if I tried this stuff out?”

“Uhhh, not very?” she frowns, an adorable little downturn of her lips that you'd never have been able to imagine before the game brought you all together. “I haven't used it since I was, like, twelve. You can have it if you want.” she shrugs. You spin the cap free and bring the little wand thing out covered in shiny liquid that's a bit thicker than you expected.

All the liquid makeup Mom left you was long dried out by the time you arrived, so you're not sure what exactly to expect when you touch the stuff to your lips. It feels... tacky, almost. Kinda like syrup. You've had enough practice with lip balm to paint the makeup on sans mirror, and rub your lips together once the wand is screwed back into its tube. It feels, a little like lipstick? Less waxy, more like, well, weirdly smooth syrup.

You lick your lips, then purse them. “Tastes like sugar.” you decide.

“Well, cotton candy _is_ made of spun sugar.” Jane grins, pulling out what she'd been digging in her dresser for. “And _this_ is made of, uh...” she squints at the bottle in her hand. “Chemicals I can't pronounce, mostly.” you laugh, and Jane rolls her eyes as she hip-checks the door shut. “Oh shut up, you couldn't pronounce them either.” she hands you the bottle, and after a moment you're forced to agree.

“Yeah, no, I'm not entirely sure that's even safe for human consumption.”

“You don't _drink_ perfume!” Jane exclaims, looking torn between horror and laughter. You wish you had a camera. “Roxy, please tell me-”

“No, no.” you shake your head, shoulders shaking with barely-suppressed laughter. “I told you, all Mom's makeup stuff dried up way before I came along. Pretty much the only things that didn't go bad were either powder, or booze.”

“Wait...” Jane frowns. “What about food?”

“Carapacians had a little community farm type deal going.” you shrug. “Doubt I would've made it past a year if they hadn't picked me up, not even counting the whole drowning thing.”

Jane's face goes curiously blank. “Drowning?”

“Yeah.” you shrug again, sticking the lip gloss in your sylladex. It's weird, but not a bad weird. “Dirk and I came down in the water. He got grabbed by one of those nannybots his bro left him, and I got grabbed by a carapacian.”

Jane's face contorts, her knuckles whitening around the bottle of perfume. “Roxy, that's-”

“Not normal?” you ask rhetorically. “Yeah, Dirky and I figured that out once he got the internet up and running. 'S just how things were out there, though.”

Jane sits down hard in the chair by her dresser, looking something close to shell-shocked. “Hey.” you crouch in front of her, laying a hand on her knee. “I wouldn't've met you an Jakey if I'd grown up normal.” you summon a smile and straighten up. “And if I’d never met you, I could never get you to, saaaay... make me some cotton candy?”

Jane stares at you for a second, two, then drops her head in her hands and laughs. It’s an ugly, helpless kind of laugh. You hate it.

“Alright.” she sighs, lifting her head with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Let’s go play with the alchemizer until we have the stuff to make you some cotton candy.”


End file.
